President Nero
"President Nero" is this character's in-game name. The full name of this character is "Theodore Nero." President General Theodore Nero is the current and 5th President of the Republic of South Galour, and has held the position since year 132. Having directed the nation for 37 years, he is the longest ever standing president to have held the post. Under his rule, South Galour remains one of the most developed nations in the Incorporated States of Oranor. Nero is currently an independent politician with no political party afflication, and is rivaled by the main opposition, the Saradominist National Party (SNP) and the Law & Development Party (LDP). During his presidency, Nero has strengthened the South Galourian army, gained permissions to build a second Grand Exchange and has strengthened ties with the Guild of Nations, Ardaria and Saxobotha in order to form a stronger alliance against North Galour, South Galour's long-standing rival. Although he was very popular soon after his first election, his approval ratings have declined considerably as his large-scale military funding has plunged South Galour into a recession. Furthermore, alleged unfair elections which have been held since 132 has been a root of protest for opposition groups. Nero currently resides on the second floor of the Quentin Palace. Early life Little is known about Nero's childhood, apart from the fact that he came from a relatively poor family. Strong rumours in the city have revealed that he was educated in Falador and became a devout Saradominist from a young age. Before his presidency, Nero also at one point became a Lord Marshal of A.R.M.S at Mobilising Armies. Campaign for Presidency Having a strong military alliance, Nero was a critic of the former president of South Galour; Anthony Vause, who sought to end the bitter relations with North Galour with negotiation and peace. Having become unpopular due to the lack of force in his foreign policy, Vause was contested by Nero in 132, in which Nero won a landslide victory of 89%. Until recently, Vause remained as ambassador to North Galour, but has recently been forced to retire. Presidency Nero's victory was seen as a great success by other nations, and thus foreign investment increased rapidly, placing South Galour's economy at an advanced level. As a result, Nero managed to obain permissions to build a new Grand Exchange in South Galour's capital city of Quentin, which has since become the largest city in Gielinor. Policy against North Galour Relations with North Galour have plummeted because of Nero's more forceful outlook to the diplomatic crisis which has occured between the countries. In the early 140s, both nations began conducting cross-border raids which have greatly pillaged the villages near the border. Since then, Nero has directed national funding away from economic growth and distributed large amounts of money instead to the military, a benchmark in Nero's decline in popularity. Anthony Vause was sacked as ambassador to North Galour as Nero took the desicion to abandon formal relations with North Galour and close the South Galourian embassy in the North Galourian capital of Highmark. Guild of Nations In year 145, Nero and his nation were admitted into the Guild of Nations. North Galour was admitted the same year. This was strongly opposed by Nero, though the nation of Ardaria saw the Guild of Nations as a key way of solving the crisis between North and South Galour. Since then, however, Nero has boycotted some GN Assembly meetings, and has nearly walked out on several occasions. Elections The opposition, the Saradominist National Party, claim that none of the presidential elections after 132 have been fair and democratic. Strong evidence supports the fact that these elections were rigged, and thus Nero has won all of them nearly uncontested with an absolute majority of the votes. The GN has since vowed to investigate and observe forthcoming elections in South Galour. Decline in popularity Today, Nero is struggling to come to terms with his nations demands. He is currently considered to be extremely unpopular despite his initial early economic successes. Nero has used his large police and military to crack down on protests, which have arisen because of unfair eletions, human rights abuses and continued funding of the military. Despite his unpopularity with the population, the army strongly support him, and thus he is unlikely to be contested and overthrown with force. Controversy A large rumour spread by the SNP has denounced Nero as a "filthy Zamorakian." Though this is highly unlikely, Nero does not possess the default qualities of a Saradominist, sparking controversy over his true god of worship. Although South Galour remains a devout Saradominist nation, Nero has once said to the player, "Since when did you have to be a Saradominist to live in this country?" This comment has since sparked further controversy over Nero's faith. Sacking of the Council of Elders The Council of Elders, who until year 135 were the chief law-making branch, were sacked by Nero. Nero himself therefore became the only person with the ability to make and break laws. The SNP denounced this as an attempt to establish a dictatorship. Category:Gielinor characters Category:Leaders